


Remus/Sirius Drabble Collection

by daniko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Remus plot to get rid of the wolf.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye, Moony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus plot to get rid of the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Round 1, Week 1 of MP_LDWS @ LJ.

The house was oddly silent; the members of their makeshift family were all at work, and Sirius and Remus took advantage of the liberating solitude to sit in the kitchen with a pot of tea and a boiling potion on the stove. “What’s the worst than can happen?”

“Your death, if I go mad.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “I’m tired, Paddy. I want to hold James’s grandchildren.” Still, Remus knew the wolf inside him would fight against destruction with all it had.

“I’ll be with you no matter what happens.” It was a parody of the unvoiced vows made long ago.

Carefully, Sirius poured him a glass of the potion; the air grew heavy with raw magic, just as resplendent as the bond that united them: one of timeless affection and sated souls. Remus howled, thrashed and, at last, slumped against the dirty ground – sweaty, tired and oddly drained. “Moony?”

Remus felt the loss like a victim of a Killing Curse. “It’s gone; it’s—” He waved his wand and nothing happened; he did it again, shouting, “ _Lumos_!” and still nothing.

A suspicion began to form in Sirius’s mind, and he felt like he’d been thrown off the Astronomy Tower; the wolf was part of who Remus was as a wizard, his magic and essence. If the wolf was gone, so was the wizard.

~*~

“Remus, Harry sent us a letter—”

“And that couldn’t have waited until I got out of the shower?”

“No.”

Remus turned the showerhead upwards and sprayed Sirius, who yelped and moved away snickering. He was still smiling when he got into the kitchen of their Muggle flat, to get things ready for dinner. The life that had sharpened them may be gone, but, conversely, it had never been that much of a life.

THE END


	2. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has been acting oddly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Round One, Week 2 of MP_LDWS @ LJ.

Sirius had become withdrawn lately, and James decided that Remus should be the one to talk to Sirius. The problem was: while the Marauders were all mates, Remus never knew what to do with himself when he and Sirius were alone.

“Sirius, do you have a moment?” Remus sat next to him.

Sirius looked up from his letter and scowled. “Just ask what you want and leave me alone.”

Remus flushed in chagrin. “They want to know what’s wrong.”

“None of your business.”

“We’re worried!”

Sirius stared at him, before huffing. “My mother’s threatened to disown me . . . ‘cause I don’t like women.”

Remus wasn’t sure what caused the stirring of his insides. “Sorry.”

Sirius shrugged. “It’s just stupid pureblood pride. When school ends, I’m leaving.” While he sounded nonchalant, the tremor of his hands gave him away.

“Where are you staying?” Sirius shrugged. “I’m sure you could stay with James . . . or with me, if you want.”

“You mean that?” Sirius’s smile was beautiful. “Thanks, Moony.” He leaned forward to kiss Remus’s cheek, who ducked his head to conceal his besotted smile. “I think I’ll stay at James’s, though. We must protect your virtue, Moony; I want to fight for it.”

 

THE END


	3. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny want to get married traditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Week 1, Round 2 of MP_LDWS @ LJ.

If there was something Remus prided himself on, it was his self-control; compared to his inner-madness, jealousy should have been child’s play to deal with. It wasn’t, though.

“We’ll need two lovers to perform the ritual,” Molly said, distressed. “I have no idea where we’re going to find them.”

“Why can’t we use Ron and Hermione?” Harry asked, hand tight around Ginny’s.

Arthur explained, “We need two people who are already magically bound — a couple.”

“Then why not you and Molly?”

Arthur shook his head sadly. “We’re the bride’s parents, Harry.”

Harry looked disheartened, and Sirius slung an arm over his shoulders. Sirius was intentionally sexy most of the time, but was oblivious to how gorgeous he looked when he showed he seriously cared. It was something Remus hadn’t seen since Sirius’s escape from Azkaban, and missed dearly.

“Who’s magically bound these days, anyway?” Sirius joked, but his eyes darted towards Remus, as if telling him it was his choice to speak up or not. As if he was ashamed to mention it himself.

For Harry, Remus said, “Sirius and I can do it.”

Harry’s head snapped up at him, jaw agape, and the Weasleys exchanged confused looks. Sirius’s eyes gleamed as they fixed on Remus’s. “We were seventeen and foolish,” he explained. “Never regretted it, though Moony here might have.”

“I thought you were mad at me for not trusting you,” Remus confessed, transfixed by Sirius’s glowing smile. He beamed. Suddenly, he was much happier for Harry and Ginny.

-The End-


	4. Oral Perversions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius finds Remus in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Week 2, Round 2 of MP_LDWS @ LJ.

Remus Lupin realised he had got particularly fond of Sirius in their seventh year, specifically when he grunted Sirius’s name during his Friday wank. Since he was just that lucky, Sirius heard him.

“Well, well, well,” Sirius drawled, “something you forgot to mention, Moony?”

The sound of Sirius’s smoky voice and the rush of being caught brought Remus over the edge, and his eyes rolled closed with the force of his release.

“Red and golden stripes, like the Quidditch uniform?” Sirius asked, holding the bed-curtains open. Self-awareness followed those words, and Remus withdrew the lollipop from his mouth, refusing to look at Sirius as he stared at Remus’s perversion.

Suddenly, a hand was stroking him out of his high; Remus twitched, his body still feverish with pleasure. “It’s Honeydukes’ cherry-flavoured kind,” he offered breathlessly.

Sirius grinned. “If you want to suck on something that bad, you could’ve just asked.” He stroked Remus’s cheek with his other hand, before he picked up the lollipop.

Remus knew he couldn’t have, though; it might be acceptable for best friends to touch each other in the dark when the urge got overwhelming, but it wasn’t okay for Remus to actually _want_ Sirius down his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Sirius huffed a laugh and, finally, Remus looked at him to see a gentle light in his sexy expression. “I might forgive you; if you give me the treatment you just gave that lollipop. And then I want to see if you taste as good down here,” Sirius squeezed his arse, “as you do up here.” He kissed Remus’s lips, then lower, following the path he was tracing with the sticky lollipop. “See if the lollipop fits there, too.”

Remus flushed with pleasure, giving in to sensation. That sounded utterly delicious to him.

-The End-


	5. Fits and Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius meets Remus after a year apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Week 3, Round 2 of MP_LDWS @ LJ.

Sirius transformed back and knocked on the door, which promptly opened. Remus seemed distracted and vaguely ill. He didn’t look at Sirius; Sirius wouldn’t look at his gaunt self, either, if he could.

“Sirius,” Remus said; it was like a bucket of cold water down Sirius’s spine.

~

After dinner, Sirius sat down at the piano to play something light. “What do you do these days?”

Remus, who was sitting in his worn armchair, shrugged. “I work ‘til six in the town’s pub. What have you been up to?”

“Hiding; I had to be close to Hogwarts for Harry.”

Remus hummed. “Yes, I heard.”

There was definitely something unsaid. “What?” Sirius demanded.

“Nothing.” He paused. “It’s time you stopped throwing yourself between Potters and Voldemort.”

Sirius missed a chord. “Harry doesn’t have anyone else!”

Remus got up so fast that the armchair tumbled over. “What good would you be to him if you were dead? It’s always this reckless behaviour, as if risking your life is the only way to tell people you care. Guess what? Some of us want you alive!”

Sirius winced. “I care about you, Moony.”

Remus snorted. “You know, I never really believed you’d done it. I had no trouble at all believing my _dead_ friend was the traitor, but Heaven forbid it was you!”

Sirius walked to Remus and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well.” The recrimination sounded weaker.

Remus had his head bent low and Sirius caught glimpses of the scarred skin below his hair. He placed his lips against it, and he knew then that the thing they had never spoken of was still there: hot and fiery.

Later, under the furry blanket with his Moony by his side, Sirius thought that Grimmauld Place needed a new start as well.

-The End-


End file.
